Alive
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Twins, separated at birth. One, a fullblooded human, with light brown hair, pale skin, and eyes a light green-blue. The other, a fullblooded demon, with crimson eyes, black claws, ebony horns, and a whiplike black tail with sapphire blue fur on the end that seemed to dance like fire. One, named Yukio Okumura. The other, Rin. Rin is Yukio's familiar, they don't know they're twins.
1. chapter 1

Twins, separated at birth.

One, a full-blooded human, with light brown hair, pale skin, and eyes a light green-blue.

The other, a full-blooded demon, with ombre black-to-blue hair with crimson eyes and tanned skin, as well as black claws, small ebony horns from his forehead, and a whiplike black tail with a sapphire blue fluff on the end that seemed to dance like fire.

One, raised to be an exorcist, now in his first year at King's Cross Academy at the young age of thirteen, with a loving adoptive father and five uncles. Or, he did. At age 11, he arrived a minute too late to save his monastery from going up in strange blue flames, only managing to make it in time for his father to give him the cross the priest always wore around his neck.

The other, raised as the ninth Demon Prince and thus ninth in line to Lord Satan's throne. He has risen to be the fifth most powerful demon excluding Satan himself, and is rather cruel to those he believes to be lesser than him or his brothers. Though considered a 'bastard child', he is widely respected and feared, and even his older brothers rarely cross the line between playful banter and a fight, the rare exceptions being Mephisto and Amaimon. Those are also the only two seen joking with the Prince, besides a demon cat named Kuro who he regularly 'play-fights' with. He is also known to be quite respectful to others, unless they threaten him or cross his beliefs. (Basically, don't get on his bad side, he'll brutally murder you and all you hold dear)

One, named Yukio Okumura.

The other, Rin.


	2. chapter 2

"I don't get it!" he shouted after the retreating figure. "Why do you hate me so much, Mephisto? I never did anything to you!"

Mephisto shrugged, turning around partly so he could see the little half smile on Mephisto's face. "Because you're dad's favorite, Rin."

-x-x-x-

"I don't get it..." he said, furrowing his brows and crossing his skinny arms. "Why are you going to become my guardian, Sir Pheles?"

"Well, Yukio, I was one of your father's best friends; I was also the one to find you in that cave in the middle of winter and bring you to him. Also, that was written in his will. That may be the reason, though I'm sorry you've not met me." Mephisto responded, giving the little eleven year old a smile. He held his hand out to the boy. "Now, let's get you registered at True Cross, Yukio Okamura."

-x-x-x-

It's been seven months since he's enrolled in True Cross Academy, and today is the day after his birthday. He, after a full seven months as an Exwire exorcist, will get to summon his first familiar.

To say he was excited would be an understatement.

"You ready, Okamura?" asked his teacher.

He nodded once, and grabbed a pin; pricking his thumb and letting his blood drip onto the summoning circle etched into the paper.

After three drops, the blood began to glow a light blue, and then burst into blue flame.

The flames died as soon as they sprang up, leaving no trace of their existence. A single piece of ash fell off the paper, and onto the floor, where it burst into blue flames once again; growing into a bonfire not much taller than Yukio himself.

The flames once again disappeared, and in their place stood a demon.

He was just over four feet tall, with black and blue hair that fell just before his ears, crimson eyes, twin ram's horns curled over his ears, black claws, and lightly tanned skin maybe three shades darker than Yukio's own. His unbuttoned black jacket was worn over a similarly unbuttoned white shirt and pair of black pants, his tail wrapped around his torso with a sapphire blue fur fluff at the end. Attached around his neck was a black collar with a silver buckle on it, that matched the belt on his pants. In short, he looked like a delinquent child trying too hard, if the child had horns, crimson eyes, a tail, and effin' claws.

"Hello? Yo! You summoned me, why are you just standing there and ogling me? Hey, anybody in there?" the demon cried out, waving his hand in front of Yukio's face. "I'm assuming that this is an exorcist's classroom, since there are four exorcists around the room pointing sharp things at me. Question, are you pointing them at me because of the blue flames? ...Nobody's answering me. I'm really friggin bored. I'm not my dad. Stop flipping out, jeez."

Yukio blinked twice. "You're what I got as my familiar? Really? So, what, are you the ninth demon king of Gehenna? Because last the human world knew anything, there were only eight of you and none had the flames."

"Yeah. I'm technically twelve to human terms, but in Gehenna I'm sixeen. So your informants need to get better." The demon stuck out his hand. "I'm Rin. I'll be your familiar until you die, in exchange for companionship or some bullpucky. And food. It's really unfair how good donuts are. Deal? Oh, but occasionally I won't be available to you, because my dad likes his 'general assemblies'. I'll try to let you know when beforehand, but time runs differently on Gehenna and dad likes to be an ass and surprise me with them. What's your name?"

"Yukio Okamura. You said that in one breath. I accept your terms, Rin." he said, shaking Rin's clawed hands. "Do you have like a stealth mode or something? Or a human mode?"

Rin thought for a second. "Oh, maybe this'll work."

He was engulfed in flames again, though Yukio's hand wasn't burning.

When they dissipated, his hair became a dirty blond, his rams hors shrunk down to tiny nubs that were easily hid, and his claws shrank to normal hands. His eyes had also faded to a light brown.

"I should be able to blend in in this form, yes?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt.

Yukio nodded. "That'll work, Rin."

Rin glanced around the room, noticing the four teachers still had their weapons drawn and aimed at him. He rolled his eyes, turning back to Yukio. "Ne, Yuki, can I call you Yuki?- Yuki, what school is this?"

"True Cross Academy."

"Oh, nee-san's here! Let's go see my big brother!"

Yukio grabbed Rin's coat sleeve, tugging him back a bit. "Who's your brother, Rin."

"Eto, Mephisto Pheles! He's the principal here, I think!"

Yukio stiffened. "Yeah, he is. Let's go see your brother."

-x-x-x-

Warning, implied rape in this scene. Also incest rape.

-x-x-x-

Knock knock.

I looked up from my work to the door.

Knock knock.

"Sir Pheles, it's me, Yukio Okamura. I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Come in." I called, poofing a phone and pair of headphones into my hands. "I was watching my favorite anime, this better be good!"

Yukio opened the door partly, stepping inside. "Earlier today I summoned a familiar. He said he wanted to meet you."

He pushed up his glasses, then stepped aside, motioning a smaller boy into the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned to me and cleared his throat. "Mephi, you might want to close the drapes."

I rolled my eyes but poofed them closed. "How do you know that-"

The boy burst into blue flames.

When they cleared, the boy was gone, replaced by, "Rin? What... How are... Oh." I grinned, then teleported behind my dear brother. "So pop's favorite Rin got summoned by an exorcist? And by Yukio of all people... Oh, this is better than I hoped."

"What do you mean, by me of all people?" Yukio asked.

"Just that your parent, uncles, and original mother were all technically killed by his father. If this were some shojo manga then Yukio'd be your sworn enemy, probably trying to kill you/ your father as revenge. Instead, Rin is now the familiar of a person whose father and family were killed by our father... how tragic..."

"How've you been, brother? I haven't seen you in what, two, three years? How's living the human life been?" Rin interrupted coldly.

"Hm, nothing much, brother. Miss our four-a.m. chats, but I have found someone else to chat with... though I prefer your company over his." I casually responded.

I really do miss his body... it was so nice and pliant for me once I got him in the All Bind ropes. Simply divine.

"I certainly didn't miss those, Mephi. Though I do miss our sparring sessions.. where I'd beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Okay, we'll be taking our leave now." Yukio intervened, dragging Rin back to the door.

"Due to his nature and that we probably don't want to many people knowing you have the Son of Satan as your familiar, I'm moving you both to an empty dorm. And please, Rin, change back into your human form before you go, gehört."

"Hai." Rin transferred back immediately, also taking off his jacket and draping it over his arm, then moving the arm so it was held against his chest.

"I'll be thinking of you, gehört. Don't forget."

Yukio slammed the door on the way out.

-x-x-x-

"You okay, Rin?" Yukio asked.

"I'm fine." Rin replied. "Let's just get to this abandoned dorm or whatever. Then I'll take care of something and then, and only then, will I tell you what was going on."

"Okay, whenever you're ready for it."

The two spent the rest of the walk in silence.


End file.
